


Plans

by Badassium1970



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Polygrumps, ShipGrumps, rubberdoop, sfw, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: Things get in the way of Barry's plans for his day off with Ross.





	Plans

Ross and Barry were both exhausted. They’d been working on their individual projects for a while and had scheduled to take a day off together. Barry had planned everything out.

First a romantic walk on the beach, maybe they could paddle in the ocean for a bit or maybe rent a canoe and have a fun time trying to figure out how to paddle a canoe and not go round in circles.

Then they would go for a nice lunch at a nice little family run café, the one Vernon told them about and everyone jokingly made fun of his hipster ways but tried it out anyway. Vernon was really smug when everyone gushed about how great the place was.

After that they’d have a lazy afternoon, going back to Ross’ house to cuddle with the kitties and watch a movie or two before having dinner that Barry was going to prepare, nothing special, just this pasta dish he’d found a recipe for. Then they’d probably laze around for a bit before going to bed.

At least that was the plan, but things always get in the way of plans.

They both slept in until way past noon. By the time Barry woke up it was almost three in the afternoon, Ross had woken up around ten minutes before and was in the kitchen making them both a late lunch that would be breakfast. Barry tried not to let it get to them, they could still go to the beach afterwards, maybe even have a late afternoon paddle if the water wasn’t cold and Barry could still cook them dinner.

“Hey Bear, you okay? You look stressed.” Ross commented as they ate.

“I’m good, not used to taking such a long break I guess. It’s weird.” Barry shrugged trying not to let on that he was still upset that he’d woken up late. Then again maybe it was a good thing, if he and Ross were both tired enough that they slept in so late they obviously both needed it.

“Yeah I get that, I’d probably have been working for at least seven maybe even eight hours at this point and be in a Skype meeting by now. It’s nice to spend some time with you, like more than half an hour.” Ross smiled before drinking some more of his coffee.

“Yeah, maybe we should head down to the beach, I feel like I haven’t been outside for more than five minutes in like, man it has to be over a month now!” Barry was surprised that it had been so long. The year was going so fast already and he still had so much work to do. He tried to push those thoughts aside, today was a day off of work.

“That’s a great idea Barry, too bad it’s raining.” Ross pointed at the window behind Barry, who turned to see it was true. Barry had forgotten that rain was a thing in L.A. now. Normally he’d be happy about it, he liked foggy weather and found rain to be really soothing, but right now it seemed the weather was plotting against him.

Barry let out an audible sigh, there went another plan.

“You okay? We can always arrange another day off when the weather gets better. We probably should take more breaks anyway. Don’t wanna end up going crazy.” Ross gave Barry a comforting smile, and Barry couldn’t help but smile back.

“Yeah, I’d like that. Sorry to be such a bummer, I just, I kinda made some plans for us today but it hasn’t gone in my favour I guess.” Barry frowned slightly. He didn’t like the fact that he was getting upset over something so trivial, and it wasn’t like they couldn’t do any of the things he had planned another day. Normally something like this wouldn’t bother him. Barry guessed that it was just because he and Ross hadn’t been able to spend much time together, so he wanted this day to be perfect.

“Aww, it’s sweet that you planned things, you didn’t have to do that.”

Barry blushed, he knew he didn’t have to, in fact he wasn’t planning on letting Ross know that he planned things and just wanted to let it seem like things were going perfectly. He just wanted to make sure Ross had a good day.

“So what did you have planned Care Bear?”

Barry couldn’t help but smile at the nickname he had been given as a joke a while ago. He didn’t like the fact that Ross made the nickname stick at first but now Barry was used to it and liked when Ross used it.

“Well I was going to make you breakfast, then…” Barry listed off everything he was going to do for Ross, his face growing a deeper shade of red as he went on.

“Bear, you don’t have to do all those things for me. It’s a day off for both of us, I don’t want you going through all that effort.” Ross hugged Barry, and when he went to move away Barry pulled him closer, not ready to let go yet. He felt that it had been too long since they last hugged properly and not half-heartedly.

“I love you,” Barry whispered with tears in his eyes.

“I love you too. Are you okay?” Ross’ voice was also hushed, like he was afraid of hurting or scaring Barry if he was too loud.

“Yeah, I’ve just missed you, missed this.”

Ross nodded, he understood. They needed to take more breaks, the amount of work wasn’t healthy for their relationship, nor of themselves individually.

“I’ve missed you too.”

They sat like that for a while, hugging each other and whispering terms of endearment until Ross stated that his butt was going numb and they should move to the couch.

“Such a romantic,” Barry teased.

“You know it babe,” Ross smirked, turning on the T.V. before sitting down.

“You said we’d spend the rest of the day watching movies, right? I’d say we have time for that, then we can order take out, that sound good to you?”

Barry nodded. He was already wrapped up in blankets and Ross couldn’t help but coo at how cute he looked all snuggled up.

Neither of them where sure what movie they ended up watching, spending too much time cuddling each other. Ross had made Barry rewrap his blanket so it was around both of them. They gave each other small kisses every now and again, and their hands explored each other’s body, the touches sweet and gentle.

“I love you so much,” Ross whispered before kissing the tip of Barry’s nose. Barry couldn’t help but feel slightly relieved. He and Ross had been working so much and being around each other so little that he was terrified that the spark may have gone.

“I love you too Ross, so much,” smiled, snuggling into Ross’ chest, feeling safe and sleepy.

“We’re gonna do this more often, I promise,” Ross kissed the top of Barry’s head, holding his boyfriend close.


End file.
